prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC44
is the 44th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 530th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The group tries to cheer Megumi up as the impact of Blue and Mirage's feelings for each other finally take their toll on her. Sensing this, Red attempts to manipulate her. '' Summary With peace returning the Blue Sky Kingdom celebrates, with Princess beyond happy to have been reunited with her parents, and Blue and Mirage very happy to have had Lovely help them. While everyone seems to be in high spirits, Seiji is able to sense something is off with Lovely. Later, the girls visit the Aino Household to pay Megumi a visit and to hold a pajama party to enjoy themselves and in hopes of helping her feel better. They eat and chat, but when it comes time for bed Megumi finds herself unable to sleep. The next morning, she goes onto her veranda when Seiji comes out and asks her to meet him downstairs. She curiously changes and meets up with him, where its revealed he plans on taking her ice skating to cheer her up. Megumi can't skate very well so she uses the Ice Skating PreCard to skate better. A while later they sit down together on a bench, with Megumi expressing worry; although she isn't sure why because both the Earth and the Blue Sky Kingdom are at peace. She starts sobbing but is unable to understand why her heart is aching so much now. In the embassy, Mirage and PhanPhan explain why they were being manipulated after Blue left her, and they believe they sense hatred. While Seiji buys drinks for Megumi, Red creates a red Saiark to attack Megumi. She transforms and tries to fight it off, unaware of Red implanting a red crystal within her chest that causes her feelings to waver. He tells her about how everyone else around her was happy while she wasn't, this isn't fair so she should change the world so that she is happy for herself. Lovely is nearly manipulated by him when Seiji suddenly yells at her, causing her to break free from Red's control and destroy the crystal. She thinks about her friends and their precious times together and manages to overcome the Saiark. However, she has become worn out by now and finds herself too weak to continue. She is about to be hit when Princess knocks it into the water with her head while Honey and Fortune hold Lovely up. They use ''Innocent Purification to defeat it, and they feel better when Megumi tells them she is okay now. At the Phantom Empire, Red begins his next step of his plan of dealing with the Cures. He decides that Seiji must be taken care of. Major Events *The Red Saiark makes its first appearance. *Red attacks Earth for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan Villains *Deep Mirror/ Red *Red Saiark Supporting Character *Blue *Mirage *Sagara Seiji *Blue Sky Kingdom citizens *Hime's mother *Hime's father Trivia *Where Courage is Born plays while Cure Lovely battles the Saiark. *In the preview it shows Fortune and Tender hugging, but the scene is not there when the episode airs. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!